This invention relates to data measurements, and more particularly, to an article useful in measuring and preserving a film record having immunological data recorded thereon.
One aspect of the field of immunology involves the testing of persons to determine their allergic sensitivity to various substances commonly encountered, such as pollen and animal fur. In an early test to determine sensitivity to various allergens, a sample of the suspected allergen was placed on a patch and the patch was then placed in contact with the person's skin. After several days, the patch was removed and the skin examined to determine the presence of any allergic reaction. This qualitative test is subject to numerous inaccuracies, and only one or a few tests can be performed at once.
In a new test for determining allergic reactions, other immunological reactions, or other microbiological interactions, an insoluble carrier coated with a known quantity of a single antigen such as that found in an allergen can be exposed to, and incubated in, a sample of the patient's blood serum. If the patient is allergic to the particular antigen, a measurable binding reaction occurs during the incubation. A variety of techniques can be utilized to measure the extent of such reaction, and one such technique involves the use of a radioimmunoassay, in which the carrier is incubated with a liquid containing radioactively-tagged molecules that bind to any serum antibody previously bond to the antigen-coated carrier during the incubation. The presence of any radioactivity on a particular region of the carrier can then be measured as, for example, by means of a gamma counter or, alternatively, by exposing photographic film and then measuring the optical density of a resulting photographic print. A commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,360 describes this incubation and measurement technique in greater detail.
One advantage of this latter technique is that the extent of the reaction to a large number of antigens may be determined in a single test using less than two milliliters of blood serum. For example, on a piece of film about 4.5 inches long, the results of as many as 27 tests may be recorded as a series of longitudinally spaced-apart spots or stripes. Additionally, calibration data may be recorded on the film.
As described in a concurrently filed and commonly-assigned application for U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 483,292, filed April 8, 1983 in the names of Vincent A. Marinkovich, et al and entitled "Reaction Measurement System"; instrumentation has been developed for reading and measuring the test data recorded on the film automatically and rapidly, from a film print or negative. However, as a necessary part of this system the film must be properly presented to the instrumentation for analysis, in a manner wherein the apparatus is automatically activated and is calibrated in conjunction with the conditions of presentation. The film should be presented in a way allowing the apparatus to individually analyze and report the results corresponding to each reaction spot. Finally, the presentation means should allow the film to be readily examined visually by medical personnel and provide for the permanent preservation of the film in the person's medical file.
Accordingly, there is a need for an article which may be used to present a data record such as photographic film to apparatus wherein the optical density of the individual spots or stripes thereon is measured, and further having the desirable features set forth above. The present invention fulfills this need, and further provides related advantages.